1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to backlight modules, and more particularly to a direct-type light emitting diode (LED) backlight module.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional direct-type LED backlight module includes a backlight plate, a plurality of LEDs mounted on the backlight plate and a lens covering the LEDs and mounted on the backlight plate. The lens includes a light input surface and a light output surface extending from the light input surface. Light emitted from the LEDs travels through the light input surface and radiates out from a periphery of the light output surface to illuminate. However, the light is concentrated on a periphery of a light field. Therefore, a central portion of the light field is darker than other portions (shown in FIG. 1). Thus, the light of the conventional direct-type LED backlight module is unevenly distributed.
What is needed, therefore, is an improved direct-type LED backlight module which overcomes the above described shortcomings.